Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Six
Chapter six of Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters. Story The feud between the Liopleurodon and the Megalodon wages on, and now they've rammed each other with considerable force, then they started rolling over each other, unfortunately towards the Happy Feet team "oh boy!" Atticus screamed, with the others petrified, but the Tylosaurus gets in front and grabs the giant shark and pliosaur with it's mouth, then lifts them up and tosses them away, but they were still trying to kill each other, partially focusing on the mosasaur too. Trent looked at Orital and asks "uh Orital, please tell me you have a plan" , Orital was thinking of a plan, when the Liopleurodon fired a sonic boom at the Megalodon, but missed and was now heading for the team, everyone stood petrified some more until the Tylosaurus shields them with itself, but is now flying away hurt and unconscious. The mermaids then took over, throwing spears, rocks and anything else they could find, but it didn't do much, as the shark and pseudo-dinosaur were not really getting hurt, just annoyed, one mermaid placed the carvings it brought on the ground, Orital notice them and asked "hey what are these?", Mumble and the others explained the pictographs represent a prophecy and Orital was seeing the similarities it had with the recent events, plus writing that he read; *''two sea monsters that never should have met '' *''threaten the world from which they clash '' *''thousands would be lost if not for the dance '' *''thus the earth turned to the "Happy Feet" and Oración, which were left for the world'' The others were puzzled on the last part, Noah and co were told about the plant-whistling, but the "Happy Feet" in it seem to mean the team were included. "what should we do?" Seymour asked, "well since Oracion is a song meant to calm anger, maybe it's the key to ending this feud" Midia hypothesized, since the humans were hear, their gadgetry may be needed. "Noah, get everyone else out of hear, and see how the Tylosaurus is doing" Mumble ordered, and Noah nodded, sprinting away, Memphis, Maurice, Norma Jean, Michelle and Miss Viola pulled the Tylosaurus out of the ground, it was big, but they managed. The environment was also dissipating, due to the rivalry between the sea monsters, "uh why is everything disappearing?" Ramon asked, Orital did research and found the answer, "oh this is not good, the fighting between these two is causing everything to fade, if we can't stop them, we'll disappear too, possibly dying" he explained. The Happy Feet team were now heading to the human's boat, hoping there was a record-player or something in there, Orital held the computer close, with the notes for Oracion being uploaded in it, while the Liopleurodon and Megalodon continue their feud, nearly harming the inhabitants around them, Gloria yelled out "stop this right now!" her voice echoes over the land, which magically wakes the mosasaur, who rises startling the senior parents, it then rushes back into battle. The Happy Feet team were climbing up the boat, helping each other up, when Bo exclaims "hey the Tylosaurus is back in the game" and everyone else saw it too. The mosasaur roars "stop this!" directing it to the Liopleurodon and Megalodon, but the two apex sea monsters were so bent on murdering each other that they're completely oblivious to their surroundings, so everyone's commands weren't working. The three way rivalry continued to disintegrate the environment, Orital suddenly lost his grip on the ladder he was climbing up to the ship's radio tower and fell back down, he, Erik, the hybrid twins, Atticus, Bo, Midia, Lovelace, Shane, and Darren were now stuck, leaving Mumble, Gloria, the amigos, Bryan, Will & Bill(who were on Gloria's right shoulder), Carmen, Trent, Skyla and Sven up at the top, "now what? the ladder disintegrated" Nestor says, Skyla looks down and yells "it looks like your gonna have to take a detour" Shane nodded and shouted "gotcha, we'll find another way up and meet you there" and with that the two groups continued on. Back with the battle, which is now going on in the water, the Liopleurodon and Megalodon send more sonic booms at each other, but the Tylosaurus has other ideas, it got between the attacks, and absorbs them in a bubble web, which it spreads to the other sea monsters, swallowing them up to slow them down and buy time for the Happy Feet team. "it looks like the Tylosaurus is keeping them in submission, but how long can it keep it up?" Maurice asked, he and the others were watching the battle from the shore, the mermaids were keeping an eye on them in water, on the boat the teen animals notice, Orital discovers that the Tylosaurus was locking them in a strange bubble-sphere, which was keeping the Liopleurodon and Megalodon contained, but none of them were sure how long it will last, so they continue to the ship's radio tower, the adults notice it too. The adults were taking a stair case up, but one section was fading, halting them, "oh great now what?" Bryan complains, but was answered by Skyla picking him up with her arms and throwing him across, she then layed her neck across the gap shouting "you can cross now" and the Penguins and Trent run over on the back of her neck, trying to keep their balance, after all of them got across, Trent grabs her head and yanks her over, "thanks" she replies. Back in the Emperor Land, the inhabitants were taking shelter in caves, "that's just about everyone" Michelle says, Seymour then asks "now what?" Noah answers "I'll go make sure everyone's comfortable" then leaves, Memphis looks at the boat then voices, "but Mumble, and Gloria, please get their in time". Norma jean places her right arm on his shoulder and smiles in hope. Back with the sea monsters, the sphere was suddenly shrinking, Darren sees and calls out "guys look at this" everyone does so, they're seeing the Megalodon and the Liopleurodon breaking out, the Tylosaurus seems to have run out of energy and the other two sea monsters take advantage by unleashing sonic booms at it, back at maximum power, "oh no, we gotta move!" Orital shouts, and they are off again, the adults were almost there, jumping over fading pieces of the stair case, the teens managed to make it without much trouble, the adults arrive right after, they then head to the main control center, the only problem was that most of them don't know how to work it, "I don't know how this works" Erik says, Orital manages to figure it out though, he plugs the song recording in, but it wasn't turning on, "I think it needs some help" Lovelace guesses. Suddenly Midia calls "uh guys, the sea monsters are at it again" they come over just in time to see the Liopleurodon and Megalodon launch their attack at the mosasaur, Orial researches and exclaims, "oh no, if those two collide once more, it's over for all of us". But first, they aim for the Tylosaurus. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Seven Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Happy Feet: The Series Category:Chapters